The present invention relates to a support frame for a trailer having opposed side walls. In one of the more specific aspects of the present invention, brackets are positioned along the side walls of the trailer to form a support frame upon which loading structure may be attached.
Tractor trailer rigs have become an essential element in distribution of goods. Almost all types of goods, at some point in their distribution are transported in tractor trailer rigs. The trailer forms a long enclosed chamber into which a large quantity of material can be positioned.
However, it is frequently difficult to load and unload goods positioned in the trailer. This is particularly true if the goods are particularly heavy or awkward to handle. It is also difficult to utilize lift trucks or other apparatus to load and unload the trailer as there is frequently not enough room for such vehicles to properly operate in the trailer. These difficulties are further compounded when the trailer is to be loaded or unloaded at a site that is not designed to handle tractor trailer rigs. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a trailer having a support frame incorporated into the trailer upon which equipment can be connected for unloading and loading the trailer.